haunting_on_fraternity_rowfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew
Drew is Tanner's little brother, who shows up a week before he was supposed to. He, however, does not wish to go home and stays for the Luau, despite his big brother's wishes, and embarrasses him by beating him in a typical brotherly fight. He is still in High School. Drew was played by Chester Rushing. Background Personality Despite only being 16, Drew already fits into the college fraternity scene. He parties hard, even a little harder than his own brother, and keeps his eyes set on girls. While he's flirtatious, he usually resorts to cheesy and cliche pick-up lines, which didn't quite have a positive effect on anyone but Daphne. Overall, he is a very social person that wants to have fun. Appearance Drew has reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. His outfit changes a lot, starting out with a short-sleeve t-shirt and shorts, then wearing a white "wife beater" tank top with shorts, a silver medal and a lei, to then wear a bunny costume. He has less muscle definition than his older brother, and has fair skin. He also has a face-full of freckles that Daphne reveals to be fond of. Relationship with Tanner Drew and Tanner are brothers and are close-knit in relationship. Before Tanner reluctantly agrees to let Drew stay at the fraternity (on conditions he does not attend the Luau), Drew reveals that they were best friends. While Tanner's insistence that Drew cannot come to the Luau because he'd cramp Tanner's style, get everyone arrested for having someone under 21 intoxicated, or that they have drifted apart (as Drew took it), it can also show Tanner wanting to protect his younger brother (as his wildness shows that it was likely his first time at a party like what he was at). Luau Tanner did not want Drew at the Luau, as it was a college party and Drew's even under college age (let alone underage to drink), he was instructed to stay upstairs. Out of boredom from being alone and away from the party, he took the secret entryway into Dougie's room, where Dougie was preoccupied with the home's history (and Wiggles was busy filming it). Dougie helped Drew get into the Luau by putting him in a bunny costume, which allowed him to stay without Tanner noticing. At the Luau, he did (almost) everything he hoped to do: he flirted with women (unsuccessfully), drank a lot and did many types of drugs. He also danced among the crowds, feeling safe enough to take his mask off his face occasionally. Pretty soon after, the hard parting took a toll on him and he ran to the bathroom to throw up and blacked out. Fate After passing out next to the toilet he vomited into, the demon appears and feeds on him, killing him. Very shortly after he died, Maggie walked into the bathroom and very briefly felt a little bad for him before continuing on with her night as normal, as she didn't think he died. His corpse reappears a few more times in the movie, once with the mask on and the rest with it off, revealing his missing eyes, agape mouth and bloody tears.